The present invention relates to a perambulator having a collapsible frame and a hinged pushing handle for pushing the perambulator forwards or backwards, and at least four wheels mounted at a lower portion of said frame.
Perambulators of this type have already been in practical use for some time. The hinged pushing handle may be pivoted for pushing the perambulator in the forward or rearward direction. In some of these perambulators the seat structure is likewise adjustable, permitting the perambulator to be selectively used as a baby carriage or an infant's seat carriage.
Perambulators of this type suffer from the disadvantage, however, that the negotiation of narrow curves offers difficulties.
Also known on the other hand are infant's seat carriages having for instance their front wheels designed as so-called trailing casters with locking means for locking the trailing casters swiveling about an upright axis. These infant's seat carriages are also provided for each of their trailing casters. With these perambulators it is possible to negotiate narrow curves or to manoeuver in confined spaces.